


Of Blankets and Vampires

by Nerdydeercomputer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sassy Nico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdydeercomputer/pseuds/Nerdydeercomputer
Summary: "We're not going if you're dressed like that""COME ON""it's bad enough we have to spend the night with a couple who loves pda""You would too if you tried!!""....I stand by what I said"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Of Blankets and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripthecat/gifts).



"No, Will"

" I'M A BURRITO"

"No"

"A TASTY TACO???"

"I'm not sure about the taco part"

"Oh! A spring roll" 

"You're such a dork", Nico scoffed unable to make eye contact with the burrito shaped man, staring at blankly at his vans with his hands in his pockets, which itched for his sword. The only thing he could do now was rip the damn blanket into shreds.

"Come on! It's very practical", said Will standing in the blanket made to mimic burrito wrap, wearing a green hat to represent a vegetable, spinning around to prove his point.

"Practical how? Humour me. I insist", Nico asked, sipping coffee from his grey mug, while staring blankly at the condiment. They were going dancing, on a Halloween night, because little boy blue decided he wanted to have a normal Halloween, but Nico knew he just wanted an excuse to drag Annabeth around New York.

He was wearing a vampire costume. "Very original", as said burrito had stated earlier. Nico couldn't care less, he needed a costume in short notice, and it was the easiest thing to put together. With a cape, silver necklaces and his usual all-black attire, combined with fake fangs and _maybe_ fake blood, he was good to go. 

All he had to do was convince Will to get out of the burrito look, which did no justice to boy's physique, if he might note.

"Picture this , we're sitting on a gondola, looking at the sunset-"

"This isn't Venice, and it's 11 in the night"

"Details"

Nico raised a hand to clutch his forehead, arguing with Will was pointless, but he seemed to enjoy for some reason."It's kind of important"

"Hush death boy. Anyways, you're cold, I'm cold, we need warmth, so I wrap this", Will wildly shook his burrito covered self ," around us, it's perfect!!"

"I can just shadow travel and-"

"Details". Will dismissed again

Nico sighed, he loved Will( it took him a while to admit it), but he wasn't going to be seen in public with walking fast food. Nobody would believe burrito Will and overworked camp counselor were the same person.

"We're not going if you're dressed like that"

"COME ON"

"it's bad enough we have to spend the night with a couple who loves pda"

"You would too if you tried!!"

"....I stand by what I said"

"BUT NEEKS, WHAT ABOUT OUR DAY-TE"

"Why does it seem like you used a pun in there even though we're just talking?"

"Aww babe you know me so well"

"Save it Will, if I wanted to go out with a burrito, I would've made my own"

"Well at least it's not the damned e-boy grunge look you go for all the time"

"I have been damned, thank you for noticing"

"Oh haha"

" Be careful when you laugh, you might spill your guacamole"

"You can't just talk about a man's guacamole!!", Will exasparated , clutching his costumes like he had been savagely attacked. " For shame Angelo! For shame!"

"I'm not going to ask you what you mean by that"

Nico grimaced as Will have him a look.

It was coming.

He tired to turn around, but fell victim to Will Solace's infamous pout. His lip quivered as his eyes magically doubled in size.

"Fine", Nico said defeatedly, "you can wear the monstrosity", pausing to glance at his boyfriend's brightening face for a second before he continued," but only for a quarter of the night"

"YES", said Will waddling to the desk beside their shared bed in the hotel room to grab his phone as Nico watched, trying not to laugh as he struggled to dial a number in his blanket.

"Hello?", he said , talking to the person in the other line."PERCY!! HE SAID YES, YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS"

Nico was on the verge of yelling at Will for placing bets with the sea lover, but decided not to when he heard a loud "fuck" on the other end of the line.  
______________________________________________________

The night had transitioned from drinking at the bar to a dance battle between Will and Percy, who was wearing a fucking blueberry costume that made him look like an M&M, bobbing up and down to the music while Annabeth just laughed, wearing an armour, which she announced that it "may or may not be real", in her own words.

Will tried getting Nico to dance, the shorter boy finally giving in and standing next to Will, who decided he was into breakdancing at the moment, including an award attempt at shuffling which landed him on his back, Nico laughed as he tried to play it off as a part of his routine.Will somehow also managed to do a fish roll in his costume, earning a loud cheer from the crowd and a yell from Percy, retiring from his dance to go have a drink after giving Nico a peck on the cheek, much to his distaste. He wasn't one for affection in public, unlike the other couple with them, who made out every chance they got.

Nico stood at one corner of the club, reminding himself to call Will sushi later remembering the weird burrito version of his fish roll, stifling a another laugh when Percy fell on the ground and rolled out of the dance floor, screaming about cruelty when Annabeth kicked him a little further.

A few minutes passed by, and there was still no sign of the son of Apollo. Nico looked around, past the group of sweaty college students and drunk adults, to the bar, where will was seated laughing awkwardly at something a girl was saying to him, her hand snaking it's way up his arm while Will tried to brush it off .

Worst of all, he had discarded his blanket, sitting at the bar wearing a crop top with jeans. Of all days to wear a black crop top, he had to have chosen that day. In a pub nonetheless.

Nico had a foreign feeling in his chest. It wasn't one he felt often, but he could recognised its green face miles away. His heart took control of his body, his feet stomping towards the two, cursing himself for not bringing his Stygian sword with him.

"So...you dating anybody?", the girl asked Will, who just grunted nervously.

"Yeah, I am"

"Where is she? I don't see her."

"Turn around", Nico stated, arms folded across his chest with a scowl on his face.The girl turned around, batting her lashes, frowning at him for interrupting them 

"Now you see _him_ "

Will looked at Nico with his mouth agape, unused to his bold nature and secretly loving every minute of the exchange between them.

"You both? ", she laughed ,"Please there's no way he'd be dating a gu-"

"How about you leave before I show you what exactly happens if you finish that sentence?", Nico warned, the air around him turning colder by the second, the floor beneath them cracking slightly.

The girl inwardly gulped, stammering an apology before taking off, muttering something about creatures crawling out of the Earth and vampires being real.

He took a seat next to Will, pulling out the bar stool and ordering Vodka, not looking at his counterpart, who was still shocked.

"So... you can finally call me your boyfriend without choking now? and in public?". Will smiled looking at the necromancer. 

Nico scoffed , gulping a shot of vodka, "don't worry, you're still a significant annoyance "

Will chuckled, looking at Nico as he took another shot, his face resting on the palm of his hand as he stared.

"Let me also mention you wore", ha paused, eyeing Will's torso, " _that_ just to rile me up"

Will laughed, sitting upright to grab Nico's hand." Aww you caught me, sunshine"

Slamming the shot glass back on the table, he grabbed Will by the collar of his top, bringing him closer, only to slam his lips to his own. Will melted into the kiss, holding Nico's pale face in his hand , feeling a hand creep around his waist, almost possessively, a thumb tracing the skin there, and another grabbing the back of his neck.

He tilted his head, wanting to make use of the opportunity to kiss Nico in public, before he came to his senses. Nico deepened the kiss, shot glass forgotten, drinking in everything that was Will. His strange lavender scent and the how his lips tasted of cherries, he could melt into his very being. However when Will smiled into his mouth, he felt his senses return to him very slowly.

Nico broke the kiss, panting slightly, a wild blush spreading on his face as he realised what he had just done, covering it with one hand, while Will stared at him dreamily as he struggled to form words"

"If the Lord of darkness permits, we can leave this place". Will grabbed his hand standing up and pulling him with him, holding the burrito blanket in one hand.

"Permission granted, I was getting tired of watching Annabeth roll Percy around here anyways", he said , gesturing at the couple in the middle of the dance floor.

Will laughed and led them out of the club, Nico's heart inflating at the sight, wondering how the fates blessed them with each other .

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday tripthecat!!! I have two dorks for you 💕💕


End file.
